


Мередит нужен психотерапевт...

by drunk_roxy, Szmaragd



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, F/F, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Isabela (Dragon Age) is a Good Friend, Minor Female Hawke/Merril, Red Lyrium Cullen, not because she likes her!!, so good she saves knight-commander
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_roxy/pseuds/drunk_roxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: ...но у нее есть только Изабела.Написано для команды fandom Dragon Age World 2020 на дайри.
Relationships: Meredith Stannard/Isabela





	Мередит нужен психотерапевт...

Аришок был мертв.  
Хоук напала со спины — ослабленный боем, кунари её не заметил, рухнул раскрашенной глыбой. Бесчестные, недостойные удары, возможно, — но всё же город славил её, как героиню.

Вдалеке над морем собирались темные тучи.  
Где-то там сейчас, должно быть, поднималась буря; Изабела хотела бы оказаться на палубе среди бушующих волн, в смертельной — привычной — опасности. Но вместо этого стояла на окровавленных ступенях, вглядываясь в горизонт. Было жарко. И душно. И пахло гарью с нижнего города.  
За её спиной хлопнули створки массивных ворот.

— Невероятная смелость.  
— Невероятный идиотизм, — бросила в ответ, и только после поняла, кто за ней вышла. — Меня ловить собрались?  
— Увольте. Я не желаю сражаться с Хоук. Не сейчас.  
— Тогда зачем?

От поступи Мередит содрогались стены наместничьего дворца. Или то за морем гремело?..

— Вы украли реликвию у кунари. По вашим следам они пришли в Киркволл, где в итоге решили навести свои порядки, — Мередит спустилась и встала рядом с Изабелой. — Столько бессмысленной жестокости — только из-за вашей ошибки. Скажите, что вы собираетесь делать?  
— Исчезну, — та пожала плечами. — Быть отшлёпанной Авелин, конечно, заманчиво, но мне придётся отказаться. Пусть мужа шлёпает.  
— Исчезнете?..

Мередит смотрела куда-то вдаль, на закатные прожилки меж темными тучами. Расслабленная почему-то, спокойная — Изабеле до дрожи вдруг захотелось сделать что-то. Ткнуть её в бок, ударить, оскорбить, на дуэль вызвать — что угодно, лишь бы выбить её из этого жуткого спокойствия.

— По-вашему, это правильно?  
Изабела фыркнула.  
— Правильно? Я уже вернулась сюда с этой идиотской книгой и чувствую, как сильно некоторые знакомые захотят меня за это отблагодарить. Мой лимит правильных вещей превышен. Нет уж, исчезнуть и держаться подальше от Хоук — безопаснее.

Мередит перевела взгляд на Изабелу.  
— Верно, — улыбнулась вдруг почти безумно. — Тогда исчезайте.  
И той же тяжёлой громовой поступью вернулась во дворец.

Странная.  
Изабела вспоминала позже этот разговор и всё никак не могла понять, что же не так. Что Мередит от неё хотела? Зачем вообще к ней вышла? Почему стояла там, безмятежная, отстраненная, будто бы и не лежал у её ног чудом спасенный город?

О чём думала, когда спрашивала, что Изабела собирается делать, совершив очередную ошибку?..

Расспросить бы её, да только кто ж пиратку-лгунью к самой Станнард пустит? Кто позволит задавать неудобные вопросы, когда у неё, верно, дел по горло — магов по всему Киркволлу отлавливать?  
Любопытство жгло. Но Изабела старалась забыть о нём — что толку.

А спустя месяцы Мередит словно бы сама к ней пришла — поднялась навстречу по раскаленным ступеням, ведущим к Церкви. Изабела пряталась в тени, дожидаясь Хоук, и ругалась на саму себя: стоило всё же захватить с собой тот манифест, что Андерс якобы случайно в Висельнике вечером ранее оставил. Хоть веер бы себе сейчас сложила.  
Мередит же… выглядела тревожно. Изабела и про жару забыла, на секунду встретив её взгляд.

Странный. Подернутый будто чем-то. И улыбка эта её — безумная, как и в прошлый раз. Правду, что ли, болтают?..  
— Вы вернулись.  
Мередит подошла к ней, мыслями будто бы далеко отсюда.  
— Да уж, — Изабела хмыкнула. — Сама не ожидала.  
Они молчали. Прежние вопросы крутились на языке. Изабела всё собиралась их выпалить — разом, даже самые наглые и непристойные, потому что Мередит вновь была до странного спокойна и безмятежна.

Раздражало. Хуже андерсовой пьяной болтовни и хуже паршивого летнего солнца.

— Весь город только о вас и говорит.  
"Неужели вы так страшны, как вас рисуют?" — хотела продолжить Изабела, но и одной её фразы хватило, чтобы улыбка Мередит сменилась отчаянной яростью.  
— Им кажется, будто я превышаю полномочия, — зашипела она. — Вижу то, чего нет. Но они поймут. Когда придет время.  
У Изабелы мурашки по спине пробежали.

А Мередит, опомнившись будто, вновь спряталась за безмятежной маской.  
— И что же вы…  
— Миледи Рыцарь-Командора!  
Голос Хоук был полон ядовитой радости.

Вечером в Висельнике (тогда же, когда Андерс будто бы случайно оставил манифест) она жаловалась, как же ей надоели и Мередит, и Орсино, и сама Верховная Жрица с их проблемами. Кажется, упомянула ещё, что с радостью бы уехала на виноградники в Антиву…  
А всё равно — сейчас стояла и улыбалась в лицо Мередит, перед этим добрых полчаса улаживая что-то в Церкви.  
— Какие-то срочные новости?  
— Нет. Вовсе нет, — Мередит покачала головой. — Всё тихо. Вашими стараниями. Пока что.  
— Приму за благодарность. Хорошего дня, в таком случае.  
Они раскланялись. Хоук выругалась.

Изабела наконец смогла выдохнуть.  
— Милейшая женщина, — хихикнула она.  
Хоук закатила глаза.

Мередит со своей безумной улыбкой не покидала мыслей с неделю — а то и дольше, и Изабелу это раздражало до дрожи и нескольких бокалов, кинутых в стенку Висельника. Нашла, о чём думать!  
У неё своих забот и проблем полно, куда более срочных и важных. Она, вон, Мерриль обещала помочь и о редких травах для Андерса со знакомым договориться.  
А тут — Мередит.

Будто специально их кто сталкивает.  
— Вы совершили много ошибок.

День тот выдался пасмурным. Изабела наведалась в порт, чтобы забрать травы. Мередит наблюдала за восстановлением улицы, где до того стояли кунари.  
И выглядела она... неспокойно.

— Да, я и без вас помню.  
— Как вы живёте с этим?  
Изабела прищурилась. Куда-то это всё вело. Она догадывалась, куда, и, Создатель, ей это не нравилось.

С Мередит что-то было хуже, намного хуже, чем просто "не так".  
— Что же вы натворили, монна? — выдохнула Изабела.  
— Ничего.  
Мередит вновь улыбнулась, но криво и совсем отчаянно.  
— Пока что.  
"Что вы собираетесь натворить?" — едва не выкрикнула Изабела, поддавшись непонятной панике, но их прервал какой-то из храмовников. Мередит кивнула ей на прощание, опять спокойная и опять мыслями где-то не здесь.

А Изабела сцепила зубы.

Она не должна была начинать беспокоиться о Мередит.  
О Хоук — ещё ладно. О Мерриль, о Фенрисе, даже об Авелин своеобразно — возможно, простительно.

Но — Мередит? У которой и бед-то не было, кроме криворуких новичков да мажеских бунтов? Которая о себе прекрасно могла сама позаботиться (но при этом выглядела порой совсем как Андерс в его худшие дни)?

Проклята будь Хоук, Киркволл, том Как-его-там и Андерс с его идиотским "срочно-надо" черным лотосом. Надо было уезжать и не забивать себе голову чувствами и заботами.  
Ровно с такими же мыслями (возможно, чуть более горькими) Изабела спустя несколько дней вошла в Казематы.

Без малейшей идеи, что она скажет Мередит. И как вообще её найдет. И почему она просто не забудет всё это.

(Она просто хочет задать те вопросы, ладно? Ничего больше.)  
(Она задаст их, успокоится, и продолжит свою относительно мирную жизнь в Висельнике.)

Мередит ругалась с какой-то торговкой на площади. Заслышав шаги за спиной, она обернулась, почти готовая достать меч из ножен.  
— Вы, — вскинула брови. И опустила, расслабившись, руку.  
— Я, — Изабела кивнула. Махнула насмешливо магессе за прилавком: — Что, торговля в убыток?  
В горле пересохло.

Что она, ещё раз, собиралась спросить? И почему Мередит, среди ясного дня, на полной народу и храмовников площади, вообще потянулась за мечом?..

— Мне донесли, что здесь видели некоторых из… мятежно настроенных магов. Только слухи, впрочем, и это не важно. Вы здесь по делу? От Хоук?  
— Я искала вас.

Мередит, кажется, вздрогнула.  
— Что ж, вы нашли. В чем проблема?  
Изабела покосилась на торговку: та усердно перебирала свои колбочки, забившись как можно дальше в угол. На людей вокруг: заняты своими делами и не выглядят так, будто собираются подслушивать.  
Ладно. Тоже хорошо.  
— Вы сказали, что не натворили ничего. Пока что. Так что же вы собираетесь натворить, монна?  
Возможно, слишком прямолинейно.

Мередит моргнула. Нахмурилась. Обернулась на торговку. Моргнула вновь.  
И улыбнулась.  
— Что, собираетесь донести своим друзьям-отступникам?  
У неё даже голос менялся.  
— Мои "друзья-отступники" сами узнают, если захотят, — отмахнулась Изабела. — Это только между нами. Могу поклясться, хотя вы мне не поверите.  
Мередит смерила её взглядом.

— Я собираюсь навести порядок в этом городе, — отчеканила она и развернулась, взмахом руки велев следовать за ней.

Что ж.  
Её хотя бы не убили за подобные вопросы. Пока что.  
Создатель, да она же прямиком монстру в пасть лезет! Пытается ещё увидеть в нем человека! Потому что… да потому что. Видит, и всё тут.  
Изабела захлопнула дверь кабинета Мередит и постаралась успокоиться.

В другое время она бы кинула бокалом в стенку.

Но — она была не в Висельнике.  
— Я пытаюсь сделать то, что должно, — вздохнула Мередит, не поднимая головы от темного стола.  
— Да, кажется, в городе это не особо ценят.  
— Я не глухая, прекрасно слышу. Я… уверена, что они просто не понимают. Что они увидят, позже. Что их пугают мои решительные действия и попытки сделать хоть что-то. И всё же…  
Она сцепила руки в замок, полностью спрятав за ними лицо.  
— И всё же, иногда я думаю, что они правы, и я… захожу слишком далеко. Знаете, почему я говорю это вам?  
Изабела покачала головой. Хотела, усмехнувшись, добавить что-то — что она единственная свидетельница её откровений, и что обычно после такого убивают где-нибудь в подворотне, — но Мередит продолжила:  
— Потому что я хочу знать, как справиться с тем, что я, возможно, совершу ошибку. Из-за вас в опасности оказались жизни многих — подозреваю, не впервые. Вы так и не ответили мне: как вы живёте с этим?  
— Пока кто-нибудь не напоминает мне об этом — просто прекрасно.  
Изабела решилась наконец отойти от двери, ближе к Мередит, которая смотрела теперь на неё поверх сцепленных пальцев. Металл её перчаток блестел красным — от капюшона, что ли, — бросая такие же блики на бледное лицо.

Изабела поежилась. Но в глаза Мередит смотреть продолжила.  
— Если вы хотели услышать совет, то вот он: не совершайте ошибок.  
— Кто-то же должен, — она усмехнулась криво, — спасти этот город. Кто, если не я?  
— О, знакомая песня, — Изабела закатила глаза.

Ей бы распрощаться и уйти — она узнала всё, что хотела, на все назойливые свои вопросы ответы получила, какое ей теперь дело? — а всё же стояла и пыталась доказать и донести что-то, будто бы и вправду смела она Рыцарь-Командору поучать.  
— Возможно, вы. Возможно, и Хоук. Возможно, и нищенка из Клоаки, тут никогда не угадаешь. Но вы же сами знаете, что нельзя убить половину города, чтобы спасти другую, — и остаться при этом героиней, верно? Потому вы со мной и говорите?  
Мередит медленно кивнула. Красные отблески на перчатках отразились на секунду в её глазах — и она прищурилась со знакомым уже безумным оскалом.  
— Вы, кажется, пришли отговорить меня?  
Изабела едва не вздрогнула. Только что ей казалось, будто с Мередит можно договориться. Будто Мередит её поймет. Будто Мередит осознает, и отступит, и… — да что вообще с ней происходит?

Неужели привычных опасностей ей стало теперь недостаточно, или она заразилась от Хоук этим глупым героизмом, желанием стать всеобщей спасительницей?  
Она должна была промолчать. Придумать вежливое оправдание, извиниться за назойливость, уйти, и вдребезги напиться в Висельнике, и разбить о стену десяток бокалов, и проснуться поутру с похмельем и с привычными сожалениями.

Должна была.  
— Да, — выдохнула она резко и решительно. — Я пришла вас отговорить.  
Мередит приподняла брови:  
— Так отговаривайте.

Думать об этом было куда легче, чем сделать в действительности: пересечь комнату размашистым шагом, хлопнуть по столу ладонями, перегнуться вперед — самое оно, чтобы убедить кого-то в своей правоте. Кого-то — но Мередит! Изабела не знала, хватит ли ей на это смелости — потому что взгляд Мередит всё ещё горел безумием, потому что ей понадобились бы считанные секунды, чтобы дотянуться до меча, потому что Изабела не знала, выстоит ли с ней в схватке один на один.

У неё был миллион причин отступить, пусть бы это и означало признать себя трусихой, пусть бы это стало очередной её ошибкой, о которой придется горько пожалеть, пусть бы это стоило жизни многим людям — ведь раньше это никогда не мешало ей, правда?

"Как вы живете с этим?", и уставший голос с незаметными почти нотками зависти.  
Действительно, как ей жить с этим?

Поэтому она делает первый шаг, и второй, и хлопает ладонями по темному дереву столешницы, и у Мередит в глазах больше удивления, чем чего-либо ещё, а у Изабелы нет ни одной идеи, ни одного веского аргумента, ни единого способа заставить это сработать.

— Любая ноша становится легче, если разделить её с кем-то ещё, — слишком банально, неубедительно, она и сама своим словам не верит, но не знает, что ещё сказать. — Вам не нужно спасать этот город в одиночку — особенно если есть люди, что готовы помочь вам с этим.  
— И кто же готов мне помочь? — спросила Мередит с горькой улыбкой. — Хоук?  
— Я, — говорит Изабела тихо, — я готова вам помочь.

Безумие. Больше, чем все взгляды и улыбки Мередит и её попытки выявить магов крови среди прибывших в Круг детей.  
Чудовищам, из ума выжившим, тиранам не помогают — их свергают, им рубят головы, чтобы вынести к ликующему народу и стать героями. Мередит — о, определенно чудовище, Андерс вместе с доброй половиной Киркволла в этом уже не сомневаются.

Но — Хоук не протягивала руку доброй половине Киркволла, стараясь вытащить их из пропасти. Хоук не заступалась за добрую половину Киркволла, рискуя всем. Хоук не верила вопреки всему в добрую половину Киркволла.  
Изабела, возможно, видела в Мередит не просто человека в шаге от пропасти.

Возможно, она видела в Мередит себя.

Хоук спасла её однажды. Почему бы ей не попытаться — нагло, самоуверенно! — спасти Мередит?  
Если та, конечно, не расценит однажды подобную самоуверенность как угрозу и мятеж.

Потому что со словами Изабела далеко не всегда была осторожна.  
— Знаете, кого вы мне напоминаете порой? Андерса.  
— Что?  
— “Рано или поздно они увидят, что мои сомнительные действия были не такими уж сомнительными”, — Изабела фыркнула, не отрывая взгляда от рук Мередит. — Не принимайте так уж близко к сердцу, монна. Вокруг меня одни идеалисты и любители правильных вещей. Звучите почти одинаково.  
Она приходила иными вечерами в Казематы — просто чтобы поговорить. Разговоры эти не вели обычно ни к чему, и тем более — не к “спасению” Мередит, но было в них что-то по-своему приятное.  
Для обеих.

— Ваш Андерс только сеет хаос своими опасными идеями и листовками. Я же…  
— Пытаетесь спасти город, — Изабела развела руками. — Всё та же песня, только роли наоборот — каждую вылазку с Хоук, если ей в голову взбредет вытащить “нашего” Андерса. Уж наслышана. Знаете, вы ведь оба хотите одного: мира, спокойствия и безопасности, но уперлись почему-то, будто бы достичь этого можно только за счёт других.  
Мередит скрестила руки на груди. Разговор ей вряд ли нравился, но меч доставать и причислять Изабелу к мятежным отступникам она пока не собиралась — можно было расслабиться и поднять взгляд наконец на её лицо.  
На время.

Пока ещё чего не ляпнет.  
— Вы, значит, считаете, что маги должны быть свободны?  
— Все должны быть свободны, — тут же ответила Изабела. — Кроме особо жестоких преступников, возможно. И мужей-убийц. И определенных ваших с Авелин подчиненных, которые почему-то ищут магов крови среди одиноко живущих эльфиек. А так — да, все.  
Мередит вдруг засмеялась.  
— Так вот кого мне стоит благодарить за нанесенные этим “определенным” подчиненным увечья, — и так же вдруг улыбка с её лица исчезла. — Маги всё равно опасны.  
— Ещё как. А ещё опасна я, вы, все ваши храмовники и каждый мужчина в Висельнике после двух бокалов, — она сама успела запутаться, к чему вела это, зачем начинала, чего добиться хотела, но хотя бы Мередит её слушала, не скривившись до сих пор от ярости. — Вам кажется, что ваши действия и жертвы необходимы, но в итоге? Один страх. Страх — жестокость, жестокость — страх, а потом кто-нибудь из вас добьется того, что этот город взлетит на воздух ко всем демонам. И никаких благих намерений.  
Изабела перевела дух.

Возможно, в этом было не так много смысла, как она надеялась. Уж точно недоставало красоты и возвышенности, но это Хоук ещё беженкой с Нижнего города любого аристократа и храмовника уболтать могла.  
Изабела могла лишь надеяться, что Мередит её поймет и так.

Слишком нагло и слишком самоуверенно.  
Впрочем, сама Мередит против этой наглости и самоуверенности ничего, кажется, не имела, потому что через неделю она сама пригласила Изабелу к себе. Передала записку через какого-то особо дерганного храмовника и встретила почти радостно. Бледнее обычного, с темными кругами — будто не спала всю эту неделю — и дрожащими руками, но радостно.  
— Я хотела поблагодарить вас. Пока ещё могу.  
Изабела осторожно закрыла за собой дверь и села напротив Мередит.  
— С вами всё в порядке?  
— О, в полном, — засмеялась она в ответ. — Или не совсем, но вам беспокоиться не о чем, я доверила Каллену присматривать за мной. Всё точно будет в порядке, и в первую очередь — благодаря вашим весьма своеобразным речам.  
— Это, конечно, льстит, — Изабела усмехнулась. — Но не думайте, будто от меня так легко отмахнуться. Что с вами, монна?  
Мередит откинулась на спинку кресла, почему-то не переставая тихо смеяться. У неё не просто дрожали сцепленные в замок руки — она вся тряслась, бледная и растрепанная, и Изабела растерянно потянулась к ней, словно бы надеясь успокоить, но:  
— Как мне это нравится, — выдохнула Мередит.

А затем лицо её знакомо исказилось — и она закричала.

Будто кто вдруг кинжал ей меж пластинами доспеха всадил, отчаянно, громко, сползла на пол, руки в волосах, слезы по щекам — Изабела опрокинула свое кресло, с места вскочив, замерла: что ей делать? уйти? подойти? сбежать? помочь?  
Хлопнула дверь.

— Говорят, Мередит совсем того, — Андерс осушил третью кружку и распластался на столе, протяжно зевая. — Никто уже не сомневается, что она не в себе.  
Изабела поежилась.

Каллен проводил её из Казематов. Заверил, что присмотрит за Рыцарью-Командорой, и что всё будет хорошо. Попросил не тревожить её без лишней необходимости.  
Почему-то меч у него за спиной был больше обычных храмовничьих. Хотя — Изабеле и показаться могло, она-то и до Висельника добрела чудом.  
Надо бы выпить, думала она по пути. Но после первого же глотка её замутило.

Так и сидела над единственной кружкой, отмахиваясь вяло от пьяного флирта. Даже к Хоук не подошла, когда та завалилась вся в пятнах крови и с очередными глупыми шутками наготове.  
Крик всё ещё стоял в ушах.

Уснуть она тоже не смогла, разумеется. Лежала, глядя в потолок, высматривала узоры в старых источенных жуками досках: узоры складывались в лицо Мередит, в морщины в уголках глаз, в горькую складку губ, искривленные от боли брови. Простыни казались раскаленными, воздух — горячим и вязким, а из открытого окна веяло ночной прохладой.  
Так заманчиво. Небольшая прогулка не повредит, верно?

Небо становилось серее с каждой секундой, и перед рассветом в порту было слишком уж промозгло, поэтому — только поэтому! — Изабела свернула почти привычно к Казематам.  
Только чтобы обнаружить запертые ворота.

Конечно же! Как она могла забыть. Изабела раздраженно зарычала, пиная попавшийся под ногу камень.  
О чем она вообще думала, когда шла сюда? Ведь Мередит всё ещё больна, скорее всего, и никто не пустит к ней Изабелу: если не по её собственному приказу, то по приказу целителя — или кто там в Казематах вместо целителя? — уж точно.

Мередит… всё ещё больна.  
Ей нужно было её увидеть. Просто убедиться, что она жива, что не довела себя до полного истощения каким-то очередным городоспасательным планом. Просто… проверить.  
Из любопытства. И, возможно, немного из беспокойства. Совсем чуть-чуть.

У Казематов ведь есть пара-тройка черных ходов? Точно должны быть: Хоук столько о своей работе на Атенриль рассказывала, должны же были её подручные как-то лириум и неприличные книжки магам проносить. Найти бы их. Замки Изабела быстро взломает, лишь бы не наткнуться ни на кого по пути.

Столько стараний — щелчок, холодный камень под рукой, она глубоко дышит, пальцами следуя по трещинам, пытается успокоиться, — и всё ради Мередит.  
Быть может, с ума сходят парами?..

— Вы взломали мой замок.  
Надеяться найти Мередит в её кабинете было глупо — ну что ей там делать до рассвета? — однако посреди темного коридора Изабела осознала, что понятия не имеет, куда ей идти. Ей бы, по-умному, развернуться тогда и уйти. Попытаться вновь уснуть, порасспрашивать позже в порту и в клоаке, успокоиться слухами.  
— Я взломала ваш замок.  
Конечно же, Изабела не поступила по-умному.

Мередит попыталась было встать ей навстречу — на ней не было доспеха, только лишь длинная рубаха, кое-как заправленная в храмовничью юбку, — но упала тут же обратно, часто задышав.  
— Надеюсь, не обокрасть меня решили?  
— Ага, и раздать “друзьям-отступникам”, — неловко отшутилась Изабела. — Почему вы… здесь? Заперты?  
Мередит покачала головой.  
— Это наше с Рыцарем-Капитаном Калленом совместное решение, — выдохнула едва слышно. — Для безопасности. И вам не стоило настолько беспокоиться, большую часть времени я в порядке.  
— О, я делаю много вещей, которые бы делать не стоило.

За окном у самого горизонта собирались тонкие предрассветные облака. Мередит склонила голову к плечу.  
— Я заметила.  
Светлые волосы рассыпались по ткани, блеклые без прикрывающего их обычно капюшона. Она улыбнулась.  
— Приходите, — и Изабела едва не вздрогнула, — когда-нибудь. Позже. Когда мне будет лучше.

От своего визита в Казематы она не ожидала ничего — скорее надеялась, что обнаружит пустую комнату, попытается успокоить себя тем, что всё равно не знает, где покои Мередит искать, вернется в Висельник и попытается занять себя чем-нибудь там. Может, Хоук с утра поймает — у той всегда находились срочные проблемы и десяток-другой мародеров или работорговцев, в драке с которыми можно было забыться.  
Но — расположение Мередит? Её улыбку? Её приглашение?

Изабела спустилась к самому морю.  
Рассвет золотил волны прибоя. Где-то выше рабочие ругались вполголоса: ветра вновь не дождаться, застряли в этой дыре ещё на день. "А слышал, Мередит…" — "Как же, слышал!"  
Она вздохнула.

И тем утром не искала Хоук.  
Прошлась по оживающему рынку, взяла яблок и свежего хлеба — две буханки, чтобы одну занести Фенрису позже. Приносить ему еду было одной из её глупых привычек — просто потому, что бурчал он забавно и возмущался громко, что не ребенок и жалеть его нечего. Ел, правда, как мальчишка, впервые в жизни до мяса дорвавшийся, но Создатель храни того, кто осмелился бы вслух об этом заявить.  
Последние месяцы Фенрис благодарил.

Это уже было не так забавно, но отказываться от привычки не хотелось.  
Как и от многих других.

Как и от Мередит.

Изабела дни считала: неделя — это достаточно для “будет лучше”? а две? а с половиной? — голова порой кругом шла, а слухи не успокаивали. Она старалась отвлечься: битвами с головорезами и работорговцами, что до сих пор нападали на Хоук по ночам и за городом (не признав, должно быть, Защитницу издалека), и “порочной добродетелью”, и пустой болтовней в порту о кораблях, и штормах, и затихших пиратах.  
Несколько дней мысли её занимала Мерриль.

Хотелось её поддержать, встряхнуть, в себя привести, смахнуть смерть, что осела на новых светлых доспехах. Хоук, конечно, сама с этим справлялась, и Изабела не раз уходила от дверей её поместья, даже не постучав: ну к чему она там? что она нового скажет?

"Эй, котенок," — Мерриль после того дня драться начала отчаянно, вызывая бурю за бурей на узких тропах Расколотого берега, — "не разбрасывай ты так себя. Не плати за чужое невежество."  
"Я стараюсь. Хоук говорила об этом, много! Я хочу ей верить. И тебе тоже!"  
"Повезло тебе с Хоук."  
"Очень."

Как только они вернулись в город, Изабела отправилась в Казематы. Жгло: и недельная рана, открывшаяся вновь, и рука, опаленная жаром от огня Мерриль, и назойливое желание увидеть Мередит. Сказать ей тоже что-нибудь нужное, мудрое, верное. Поддержать, мелькнуть хотя бы: я здесь.

И в этот раз ей не пришлось взламывать черный ход. Её провели — прямо до личных покоев Рыцари-Командоры.  
— О, — взмахнула она рукой, приподнявшись на подушках, — холодный разум в моих делах и горячее сердце в привязанностях моих. Рада вас вновь увидеть.  
И хоть что-то жечь перестало.  
— Я как-то не приготовила особо поэтического приветствия для вас, монна, — Изабела улыбнулась и осталась привычно возле двери. — Но тоже рада вас видеть.

Не жгло, но грело: улыбкой и тихим смехом. Долгими рассказами — о море, и о первом мече, и о цветах при доме, — посреди которых Мередит часто прерывалась, смотрела куда-то пристально и срывалась на отчаянный шепот. Изабела ни разу так и не расслышала, о чем именно — прекращалось это так же резко, Мередит тянулась за лириумом, что оставляли у её кровати каждое утро, осушала склянку — и улыбалась: ”О чем я говорила?”  
Они согревались холодными месяцами.

А с весной пришли новые слухи — на этот раз о Каллене.  
“Как Мередит могла,” — шипел Андерс, — “доверить всё ему? Всё стало только хуже! О, надо что-то делать, надо…”  
Изабела смотрела ему в спину — он начал сутулиться, сильнее прежнего — и почему-то думала, что догадывается, что он собирается делать.  
Но то были лишь догадки, неясные мысли комариным писком где-то вдалеке — то ли правда комар, то ли просто звон в ушах от долгой тишины, кто разберет. Изабела уж точно не собиралась, у неё и без того проблем и забот хватало.

Тем смешнее было месяцем позже, когда Церковь взорвалась.  
Ко всем демонам.

Изабела пошатнулась, ухватилась за плечо Фенриса, чтобы на ногах устоять, и вдохнула глубоко, стараясь сдерживать нервные смешки. Несколькими ступенями выше возмущённо хватал ртом воздух Рыцарь-Капитан Каллен, прерванный на середине своей речи.  
— Неужели вам нужны ещё доказательства? — взревел наконец он, взмахивая руками то к Андерсу, то к бледному Орсино. — Мередит оказалась слишком слаба, но она была права! Хватит, мы должны закончить её дело здесь и сейчас!

"Мередит умнее и сильнее всего вашего пустоголового ордена!" — хотела крикнуть в ответ Изабела, но Хоук уже вступилась за магов, храмовники уже напали, и быстро стало не до споров.  
А она ведь собиралась провести спокойный вечер с Мередит.

— Итак.  
Орсино крепче сжал посох, кто-то из магов вскочил на ноги, и даже Хоук замерла посреди двора Казематов, нервно перебирая пальцами по рукояти топора.  
Мередит, впервые за долгое время в полном доспехе, стояла, придерживаясь за стену. Взгляд её остановился на Изабеле.  
Та выдохнула.  
— Что происходит?  
— Ничего особенного, монна, — первой нарушила настороженное молчание. — Просто Каллен пошел по вашей тропе.  
Мередит кивнула. Зажмурившись, задышала часто, металл перчаток заскрежетал по камню.  
— Вы… в порядке? — наконец решилась сделать шаг к ней Хоук.  
— Достаточно, чтобы не прятаться в комнате, когда город в опасности, — отрезала Мередит и выпрямилась. — Орсино. Я вынуждена попросить вас о помощи.  
— Вы? Меня?  
— Я. Вас. Надеюсь, лириум и парализующие заклинания всё ещё при вас? Они пригодятся, на крайний случай. Я принесу вам извинения позже, когда всё это закончится.

Изабела едва заставила себя не оборачиваться во время боя, не следить за Мередит — она сама справится, она должна справиться, у неё уже за спиной есть Орсино и его маги, ей помогут, всё будет в порядке.

Смешная надежда. Что вообще может быть в порядке, когда тут за пару часов весь мир обломками посыпался: Церковь в руинах, Себастьян, принц без города, но уже с объявленной войной, Мередит на стороне магов, Каллен с её мечом, Хоук, прилюдно рыдающая от усталости и от чужих глупостей и проблем — семь лет их решала, а всё равно крайней оказалась; "ма венан" громким шепотом в неправильном, тяжёлом молчании.  
Опускалась жаркая ночь.

— Я же сказала ему избавиться, — Мередит сидела у стены в одном только поддоспешнике и утирала пот со лба через слово. Бой оказался всё же не по её силам. — Идиот.  
— Все хороши, — Изабела опустилась рядом. — Что теперь будет, монна?  
Мередит молчала долго.  
— Хаос и расследования. Верховная Жрица точно пришлет кого-то, чтобы навести здесь порядок — нормально, не так, как… мы с Калленом пытались. Должна бы я их встретить.  
— А хотите ли?  
— Ни капли.  
Изабела покосилась на неё.  
У неё, кажется, было решение.

— Собирайтесь, — поднялась она и протянула Мередит руку, — мы уходим.  
— Но куда?  
— У меня есть корабль, всё ещё в порту, и отлив совсем скоро — вы же знаете, что это лучшее время для отплытия?  
— Нет, — Мередит послушно ухватилась за её пальцы, медленно встала, зашатавшись на секунды, — я не слишком разбираюсь в мореплавании — как-то не доводилось сталкиваться с этим раньше.  
— Отлично, значит вам выпал замечательный шанс наверстать упущенное — нет-нет, не нужно брать с собой тяжелую броню — вы в ней пойдете ко дну быстрее, чем успеете сказать “Андрасте”. У меня где-то была пара наплечников из вываренной кожи и хорошие наручи — вам они отлично подойдут.  
— О, — только и сказала Мередит, а Изабела уже вела её за собой.

Остановилась, чтобы обнять Мерриль, махнуть рукой Хоук (та вытерла красные от слез глаза и буркнула что-то неразборчиво про побег и "нам бы тоже") и взять с Авелин обещание присматривать за теми, кто останется в городе — и за самим городом. Забрала броню из непривычно пустого Висельника, помогла Мередит смыть кровь и грязь — и в порту они были к предрассветной темноте.

— Хотелось бы мне, — начала Мередит, освоившись наконец на шаткой палубе, — чтобы я могла делом, а не словами, выразить мою благодарность вам. Даже за то, что подтолкнули меня к побегу.  
Помедлив, она осторожно взяла Изабелу за руку.

Её всё ещё била дрожь. Благо, уже не такая страшная, как в бою, когда магам пришлось накладывать на неё барьер и что-то из своих обездвиживающих штук.  
Найти бы ей лекаря. И лириум.

Изабела улыбнулась и сжала её ладонь.  
— У нас ещё долгие дни в открытом море впереди. Знаете, сколько дел найдется на корабле? Успеется. И… не рассчитывайте на поблажки.  
— И в мыслях не было, монна.

**Author's Note:**

> "Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you." - использован вольный перевод ради отсылок и из авторского своеволия


End file.
